What Wizards Want
by KittyBoo KayleighWoo
Summary: What would you do if you could read mens minds?Would you use it for love, adventure, or just for fun? Story is wayy better then summary. It's romance, humor, and fun! Last chappie up!
1. The Potion

It was a rainy day at the magical castle named Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione bustled down to Transfiguration, not wanting to be late on account of Ron again. (He, of course, had held the trio up because there was quite a lovely new treacle tart at breakfast that he couldn't bring himself to resist.)

"Hermione, bloody hell, can't you wait up just a bit," Sputtered Ron, still shoving the remainder of treacle tart into his huge mouth, and trying to chug down the remainder of his pumpkin juice. "You're not the growing man, here! If you were, you would understand that I desperately need food!"

"Honestly Ronald! Harry is growing just as much as you are, but _he _doesn't find the need to stuff everything into his mouth that comes his way!" Hermione pouted, finally giving into the fact that there was no possible way she could get to Potions on time. "Anyways, thanks to _you _Professor Blubbenslup is going to give us detentions for a week."

Professor Blubbenslup was the new potions master, since Snape finally became fed up that Dumbledore would never give him the DADA post. The last the trio heard of him, it was rumored that he was currently vacationing in Bulgaria, trying to make a living by becoming a new model. Just the thought gave Hermione chills up and down her spine. shudder.

Opening the door to the dungeons, Hermione nagged Harry and Ron all the way down, talking about how she couldn't afford any more tardies, and giving lectures about how this would affect her and Harry seeing as they were the new Head boy and Girl of Hogwarts. As they turned the corner to the last door, which lead to the potions door, she quickly shut her mouth, upon realizing that the door was still slightly ajar.

"Come _on,_" yelled Hermione, breaking into a full fledged run, while trying to make it inside the classroom on time. Harry and Ron quickly followed suit, Ron easily overlapping the two on account of his long legs.

"Ha!" Hermione and Harry were close to the door, which Ron had opened with his foot, as he punched his arm out triumphantly into the air. Realizing his mistake too late, the pumpkin juice flask soared out, right in front of where Hermione was headed. With wide eyes, Hermione slid on the orange liquid, and with a sickeningly crash, was knocked down to the hard cold floor.

"Ow!" She screeched, rubbing her head and looking around, now slightly dazed. "My ankle!"

Looking down, Harry noticed how swollen it had already become, and picking her up in his strong arms, he looked at Ron.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing. Tell Professor Blubbenslup where we are, ok mate?"

With that, Harry was off, with Hermione giggling despite herself in his arms.

"That was a nice fall, 'Mione." Harry teased, and they made their way to Madam Pomphrey.

"Not as nice as when you tripped over the bench during lunch." She teased back, as they approached the door.

They entertained themselves as they recalled all of Ron's clumsy mishappenings until Harry placed Hermione delicately down on the bed, and went to search out for Madam Pomphrey.

"_He's so strong." _She thought to herself, watching him as he turned the corner into the nurse's office. "_I wish I could know what's going on inside his hurt head, and understand him, look into his thoughts."_

After three minutes, a bewildered looking Harry came into view with not the nurse, but a young girl looking the age of around 23.

"Err, um, hello Ms. Granger, I'm, um, Madam Frokensplat, Madam Pomphrey's best friend's daughter. Um, I'm not really a qualified nurse, but I'm filling in for Madam Pomphrey for a day while she's out visiting my mother. Uh, she's left me, um, a few potions, what, err, is your problem?" Looking at Madam Frokensplat, Hermione could tell the poor witch was quite afraid, and had no idea what was going on. Trying to forget the pain she was in, Hermione kindly let the witch know that her ankle was possibly broken, and that she needed a potion to help her put it back in order.

Hermione and Harry waited patiently as the substitute nurse went to find the correct potion for Hermione's ankle. Harry had just started to massage it, when Madam Frokensplat came back, with a small bottle in her hands, looking positively terrified, as if she had no clue what to do with it.

"Thank you." Hermione said nicely, taking the flask out of her hands and popping off the cork that sealed the potion inside of it. "I might be able to make the second half of potions if I'm lucky."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle (adoringly of course) at Hermione's attitude. Even if she was an inch from death, Harry was sure she would stop at nothing to continue to her classes, for a meaningless lesson.

Taking a large sip of the purple potion, with the intent on making it to class ASAP, Hermione put the now empty flask down and looked at her ankle, with the impression it would appear healed in the blink of an eye. But, instead of feeling it becoming miraculously better, the feeling that a bolt of lightning was running through her body overcame her instead.

With an audible gasp, Hermione was knocked out, safe in the hospital bed, leaving a wide eyed Harry looking over her as she drifted into unwanted sleep.

"Hermione!"

Author's Note: Hey guyz. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far, small as it may be… but don't worry. This was kind of like the introductory chap., afterward it will get better, and hopefully more enjoyable. This is my first fic ever, so cut me some slack if it isn't quite amazing… _yet_ lol. I have a lot of ideas for this story, and hopefully it'll be pretty good by the time I'm good and done with it hehe. So, I'll try and update really quickly, although the only times I'm going to be able to is during the night, because during the day I'm going to be busy with all my friends and stuff… anywho, happy holidays. Reviews are _much_ appreciated. By the way, I will only post after I get enough reviews so that I can have SOME inspiration haha. Triple XD. Laterz.


	2. Shocking Realizations

Disclaimer: I own nada, except for additional characters that you won't find in the books.

A/N: FYI, I hear that I am stealing this idea from other previous stories. I was unaware, and this is just my version of the popular movie What Women Want (which I do not own) so read on to find out what happens once the potion kicks in.

Hermione woke up with a throbbing head and a sore throat. After taking in her surroundings, she surmised that she was still in the hospital wing, and by the looks of the window, it was the next day.

"Damn Ronald!" She thought wearily. It looked to be around lunchtime for the 7th years, which meant Hermione had missed more classes then she normally would in a year. Ignoring her pounding head, she pushed back her covers, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, with the intent of going to her dorm and getting the supplies for her next class.

"_Whoa baby, slow down that walk, and work those jeans.. mm hmm," _Came a male voice beside her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione jerked her head toward what looked to be a 5th year, with blonde hair and gleaming green eyes. Upon seeing that Hermione was watching him inquiringly, he jerked his head up from her backside and replied to her stare.

"I didn't say anything Ms., nothing at all." With that, he scurried off to class, not wanting any more trouble from the weary Head Girl.

"_That was odd," _she thought to herself, turning the corner that lead up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Ogglesploot," Hermione announced confidently, waiting for the portrait to swing open and allow her into her common room.

"Sorry dear, the password has changed." The portrait looked sternly down at Hermione, waiting for the correct password.

"Allow me, Mione." Ron had crept up on Hermione's back, causing her to jump a foot in the air. With a sheepish expression, Ron continued to talk to Hermione, forgetting about the portrait hole altogether. "I just wanted to say sorry, and that I wish it had never happened…"

Hermione smiled kindly at Ron, than looked expectantly up at the portrait hole, waiting for Ron to feed the password to the fat lady.

"_Ya, ya, I wish you didn't get hurt, I regret it and all, but boy do I NOT regret seeing up your blouse as you fell," _came Ron's voice from her side.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried with obvious disgust.

"Yes, sorry, Hermione, the password, I know."

Hermione stared wide eyed at Ron as he told the portrait the password (Twisted) and they entered.

"Absolutely correct," screeched Hermione, turning her brisk walk into a sort of sprint. "Every bloody bloke is being very _twisted _today, thank you very bloody much!" Hermione was going hysterical from the lack of classes, and the fact that two boys had crudely hit on her in under 10 minutes.

But, as Hermione was trotting over to her 7th grade dormitory, (on account of all the changes in staff, Dumbledore had decided not to have Head boy/girl dormitories until later on in the year.) she heard yet more remarks.

"_Ginny, come closer, please come closer, let me smell your sweet seductive scent." _Hermione allowed herself a side glance, and to her surprise, there was Neville, looking almost hungrily at Ginny, as if willing her with his mind to sit down next to him.

Choosing to ignore that remark, she picked up her pace, in more hurry then ever before to get to her dormitory, and to have some alone time. But, then she heard something quite too disturbing to ignore.

"_Oh, yes, Seamus, right there is good. Wow, oh my, oh my, yes! If only you had an ass like Granger over there, oh my god that feels good though. Yes, if you had an ass like Granger, then you would be a GOD._"

Hermione turned with horror to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan under a cover together, and sadly enough, Dean was staring right at her.

"DEAN THOMAS shut up! You think nobody can tell what you two do under those covers? Ha, well, way to give it away, talking about my 'ass' and other ludicrous things. 3 days detention, and get a PRIVATE room from now on you two!"

Hermione's hair was frizzed up way more then usual on account of her apparent fury. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, and she was huffing, her breaths coming out heavily. She could have been breathing fire, if it was possible. But, as she looked around, all she saw were shocked faces, peering out at her as if they thought she was mentally ill in her head.

"What? As if you didn't hear that perverted remark as well! Codswallop!"

"Erm, 'Mione… Dean didn't say anything… maybe you got too much potion or _something _but everybody has been pretty quiet since you came in," Ron said, looking at Hermione with evident concern.

"Umm.. yes, yes, too much potion, you're absolutely correct Ron, I'll just go upstairs and get ready for good old Transfiguration, eh? Ok, umm…" Hermione was obviously flustered.

With that she was off. This time when she heard, "_I'll see your lovely ass down here soon enough,"_ coming from Ron's voice, she chose to ignore it.

"I'm just tired," she said to herself, trying to calm down. But, then, it hit her. Back when she was still living in the muggle world, she had seen a movie, about a man who could read women's minds on account of being electrocuted. (a/n props to What Women Want, again, I do not own that movie.) Maybe, the potion she had taken was one that allowed her to read _wizards _thoughts.

It all started to make sense. This wouldn't have happened if the sub nurse wasn't there. With that in mind, she reversed tracks, heading towards the boy's dormitories. If Harry allowed it, his father's old invisibility cloak would finally be put to good use this year. ermHerm


	3. Mind games

Disclaimer: Same as b4 (btw, I didn't add a disclaimer to the first chapter, but I do not own HP and it should be on the first chap lol.)

Clip from previous chapter: It all started to make sense. This wouldn't have happened if the sub nurse wasn't there. With that in mind, she reversed tracks, heading towards the boy's dormitories. If Harry allowed it, his father's old invisibility cloak would finally be put to good use this year.

Hermione had an irresistible grin plastered on her face as she marched up the stairs to Harry's dormitory. The more she thought about what had happened, the happier she was. Now she could read into Harry's mind, and figure out how to win him over. She could toy with Malfoy, making his life a living hell. Heck, she could become Hogwarts own personal matchmaker, and maybe, just maybe, she would be the popular irresistible girl magnet she had always dreamed of being.

"Hey, Harry. How are you doing?" Upon seeing Harry's darling face, Hermione's confidence dropped a little, but she was careful to retain her composure when Harry replied.

"Hermione… how are you? How's your ankle?" Were the words Harry spoke a loud. But, he was secretly thinking, "_Do you need a massage… on your ankle? Or do you want me to massage your mouth with my tongue?" _A flush crept up slowly on Harry's neck. Hermione, having heard all of his thoughts, decided to play with his mind.

"Why, Harry… I'm fine, but I think I bit my tongue on the way up here… oh, why are you blushing?" she took careful care to lick her teeth as she spoke, and she walked, swaying her hips seductively up to him. Harry visibly tensed when she got near him, but she instead walked beside him and sat on his bed.

"_Oh my god, she's so sexy!" _Harry's eyes followed Hermione to the bed where she sat down. She leaned back a little bit, as if to play with his thoughts slightly. _"Oh no. Shit!"_

Hermione looked up quickly upon hearing those words. Was Harry OK? When her eyes found Harry, she realized he had grabbed a pillow from the closet bed, and placed it in front of his zipper to his jeans. Even when she was able to read minds, it took Hermione a full minute to understand what had just happened to Harry. Relishing happily on the thought that Harry couldn't read _her _mind, she thought, "I just causes Harry a boner."

Hermione decided to see how long she could get Harry to play under her finger. She was thoroughly enjoyed having Harry play at the tips of her fingers, and she got up slowly from Harry's bed, swaying over to where he was standing. She tilted her chin up to where Harry was looking down on her, and her lips formed a smile.

"Anyways, Harry, I had a _very important_ question I needed to ask you." Hermione licked her lips, and stared at Harry, waiting for his thoughts.

"_Hermione.. oh, Hermione, what is it? You can't do this to me, I might explode!"_ Were Harry's thoughts, but he instead said, "Shoot."

Hermione shot a quick glance down at Harry's pants, which luckily Harry did not see, for he was looking at the door, which had just opened.

"Oh my lord, YES Dean, when did you get so GOOD?"

Seamus and Dean had just sauntered into the room, clawing each other hungrily, obviously thriving on the fact that they were close to what they thought was a deserted common room.

Harry's mouth fell open when the two boys finally were in plain sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Uhh, sorry for barging in, I'll just leave now," Hermione said sternly, trying to regain her usual bossy composure.

"_Work it Hermione, work that thing!"_ said the voice of both Dean and Harry together. Just to be a tease, Hermione turned around, winked, and swayed her hips to the door. She slowly turned around to face Harry, who now had not one, but two pillows over his jeans.

"Harry, meet me down in the common room at say.." she paused to twirl her hand around her finger entrancingly, "1 in the morning. I'll finish telling you about my question."

With a final turn and flick of her backside, she was walking back down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

So, maybe she wouldn't use the invisibility cloak tonight to sneak into the nurse's office.

"I might as well use this gift as long as I can," she thought, heading off without her books to Transfiguration.

"What's that Hermione?" Came Ron's voice, emerging from the portrait hole, picking up a pen from the ground and turning around to leave again. "What gift?"

"Oh, nothing…"

But Hermione couldn't help but smile as she heard Ron's thoughts say, "_No, Hermione has no gifts… unless you count the gift she owns for looking like an impecible sexy beast every time she enters the room."_

"Walk me to class, Ronald… I'd like to listen to more of your thoughts."

And with that, the two friends made their way down to Transfiguration, Hermione listening into Ron's thoughts the whole way there.

A/N: Ok, so, I've created this story and made up all of these chapters in one night LOL! So, if the chapters are bad, tell me ok? Please read AND review. I originally thought I wouldn't post anything if I didn't get enough reviews, and that is going to come into play now. I've given you guys a little taste of the humor, romance, and action that is going to be happening during this story. I will only post more if you guys review and tell me what you think of the story. You don't have to say it's good, but I want reviews, I like to read them and improve my writing. Btw, all of u guyz who have reviewed so far r soo gr8, so thanks a lot. Luv ya! New chapter will be posted once I have 13 reviews. XD.ermHe


	4. Common room mayhem

Disclaimer: Same as last 2 chapters… should be on 1st chap. also, lol.

A/N: Hey! The reviews I'm getting are _so cool_ lol u guys really rock. I woke up this morning and I had 18 reviews! Woohoo! It's letting me know some feedback, and since you guys like it, I'm reposting another chapter! Yay! This time before I repost, I want at least 23 reviews, (so 5 more). So, before I bore you to pieces, here's the story! XD (btw people who say I am related to them are wrong, I have no relationships on this sight)

Clip from past chapter: "Harry, meet me down in the common room at say..." she paused to twirl her hand around her finger entrancingly, "1 in the morning. I'll finish telling you about my question." With a final turn and flick of her backside, she was walking back down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione walked down to Transfiguration with Ron, lavishing in the fact that she, in a sense, controlled the male gender for as long as the potion lasted. She quickened her step, (luckily, Ron found this usual, as Hermione loved being at classes early) wanting to get to Transfiguration ASAP, to see a certain blonde haired git… Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, who in bloody hell are you looking for?" Hermione turned sharply to see Ron's face peering at her. Hermione noticed she was jerking her head in every direction, trying to find Draco. She soothed herself down, and batted her eyelashes once or twice.

"Ronald, you _do_ know why I wanted to come here so early with you, right?" She was desperately trying to entrance him, so that he would stop asking questions and let her look around.

Ron's brain screamed, "_sex, sex, sex, sex!"_ But, he instead said, "Umm… didn't want to miss the end of lunch?

Hermione couldn't help it. "HONESTLY RONALD, do you ever think of anything but _food?_"

"Uh, _ya _Hermione!" said Ron defensively. "_I also think about you, and Lavender, and Parvati, and Pansy, and good old healthy snog sessions behind the castle. And, well, yes I do happen to think a lot about food." _Were his thoughts on the matter, though.

Hermione cringed at the name Pansy Parkinson, but decided to cross that out of her thoughts for the moment. As she looked around her, the girl of the moment (pansy) and Malfoy were approaching, them, looking smug as usual.

"_Oh look, it's the mudblood, and the delicious looking Weasley."_

Hermione gasped audibly. What did Malfoy just say… er, think?

"_If I was a Gryffindor girl, I would make him mine. But for now I can do with banging Pansy… but sooner or later, Ron Weasley will be my bed partner."_

Hermione couldn't help it. She started to giggle, but her giggle soon evolved into a hearty laugh. It couldn't be. _The _Draco Malfoy… he was _gay?_ It was really too good. She'd have to figure out what to do with him later, after she had her little chat with Harry in the common room.

Time passed fairly quickly, and Hermione learned many new facts about the people around her. Seamus and Dean would be in the common room until 12 midnight, having a nice snog, and Neville would come in at around 12:30, for he was planning on writing a huge poem confessing his undying love to Ginny. And Ron was planning to stay in the common room watching her as long as he could.

Hermione sighed. If only she had been able to read these wizards minds a year before, back when she was still in love with Ron. But, then a picture of Harry on his broomstick came flying into her head, and she shook away those thoughts. Harry was her only one now, and she was planning on finding a way to make him fall for her tonight.

It was approaching on 12:45 p.m., and the common room had started to file out.

Neville had just stumbled in with a rather long parchment, and the two lovers (Seamus and Dean) had left Hermione to her thoughts. 1 o'clock came strolling around and Harry entered the common room, to find Hermione there alone, basking in the firelight.

She looked marvelous. Her hair was slightly more tamed, and she looked very calm flipping through a very volumous book. (What can you expect? She might be a mind reader, but her studies will always be important lol.)

"Hermione?" Harry whispered quietly, gazing at her through his horn rimmed glasses. "You wanted to ask me something…"

Hermione gazed up at Harry, and a broad smile game over her delicate features. "Yes, Harry, I do have something to ask you…" she walked up until she was right in front of him, and gazed into his lovely emerald eyes.

_"Anything, Hermione, I would do anything for you. You're so close, so close."_

Hermione smiled. She couldn't believe Harry was falling for her, like she had fallen for him those two years ago. But, she liked her little game, and decided to play it a little longer.

She breathed huskily, "I need you to help me with a problem." Her breath tickled his chin, and he looked down longingly at her lips. Hermione giggled, for she had just heard Harry's thoughts on what he would like to do to her lips. "Harry, please, lend me your invisibility cloak tomorrow. I need to do something _really_ important."

Harry's shoulders sagged a little. _"What was I thinking, that Hermione would fall for me?"_

Hermione didn't want Harry to leave with the wrong impression, though. "Harry, we should meat up again sometime, this was really pleasant, without bigmouth Ron butting in on everything." The corners of Harry's mouth turned into a slight smile. "Thanks, the invisibility cloak is really important."

_"I know something even more important," _Harry thought, and with a quick but slight incline, his lips were pressed upon Hermione's in a passionate kiss.

Hermione's eyes widened, but she let herself melt into his kiss, enjoying every moment of it. But, as quickly as it had begun, it ended.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry breathed, and soon he was gone, retreating up to his dormitory stairs, leaving Hermione to her not so g-rated thoughts. After a minute or so, she climbed back upstairs to her dormitory, thinking about the night's exciting events.

"_This is going to be one hell of a year," _she thought, as she drifted off into sleep filled with pleasant dreams of her and Harry.

A/N: Well, what do you all think of this chapter? It was very exciting, I think. Ok, so remember to read and review, and even more exciting stuff will happen with Harry and Hermione, and a lot of drama with Ron, and even _more _with out surprisingly gay Draco. Yippee! Remember _R&R _and the next chapter will come up ASAP. Thanks for being so great on my first fan fic XD.


	5. Moonlight Wanders

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own anything, probably never will

A/N: You guyz who review are totally awesome! I love you ALL! Once I get enough reviews, I'll post my next chapter... until then, I hope u lyk this one. XD

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clip from past chapter: _"I know something even more important," _Harry thought, and with a quick but slight incline, his lips were pressed upon Hermione's in a passionate kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione bustled down to potions the next day, careful to pass Harry in the corridor as he came back from lunch, and giving him a slight smile.

"_Oh god, it's her. What do I do, what should I say?" _Harry was a nervous wreck around Hermione, on account of last night. Hermione walked close to him and gazed into his eyes seductively.

"Good morning, Harry. Walk to potions with me, will you?" She asked, breathing deeply, and happily relishing on the though that she had remembered to put on her "Sexual Sensation" perfume that morning.

"_Anything for you Hermione."_ Thought Harry, but instead he replied, "Ya, let's get a move on before Professor Blubbenslup has our heads for being late again."

As they approached the corridor to the potion's door, they heard a drawling voice pestering none other then Ron Weasley. Hermione put out a hand to stop Harry, and they listened closely to Draco Malfoy's words.

"Listen here, Weasley, I know you can't fight for your life. Potter-wee-potter is always fighting for you, while you just stand by and watch." Draco was provoking Ron, and it proved to be working.

"_Oh no he doesn't. Harry doesn't ALWAYS fight for me, I'm strong, and I could take on this git any day!" _Ron thought hardheadedly. "Harry doesn't fight all of my fights, _Malfoy._ I can fight just fine!"

"Alright, Weasel, then prove it," Teased Malfoy, obviously smug that Ron had fallen into his trap. "_Finally, I get some alone time with Weasley. Now, Granger and Potter won't be able to butt in to my plan. By the end of the night, Ron will be showing the true colors he is dying to show… with me at his side." _Draco thought pleasantly. "Meet me in the Room of requirement. I trust you know where that is. 12:00 midnight, tonight. I'll make sure that it will allow you to get inside of it. Until then you filthy weasel."

With that, Malfoy sauntered inside of the room, leaving Ron huffing in his wake.

"Shit, what is Ron going to do, 'Mione?" Harry questioned, obviously fearing for his best mate. "He really _doesn't _know how to fight, Malfoy will crush him!" Harry started pacing, not knowing what to do. "If that ugly little _ferret _does anything to him, I'll have his head."

Hermione smiled despite herself as she remember the unforgettable morning when their imposter DADA teacher turned Malfoy into a white, ugly, ferret. "Don't worry Harry, keep your head level, and don't be so daft. Remember the favor I was asking of you." Memories of last night flashed into her head, and she gave a small grin before continuing her lecture. "Let me use the invisibility cloak, and I'll keep an eye on Ron and that other git."

Hermione winked, leaving Harry weak in the knees. "_Hermione always knows what to do. How could I not fall for someone so smart, so nice, and so well endowed in her chest…?"_

"Common Harry," Hermione said, distracting Harry from his naughty thoughts, before they got out of hand. "Let's get inside the classroom already; Professor Blubbenslup won't like it if we're late or don't show up again."

With that, the two friends walked inside of the classroom, sitting next to Ron in the back of the classroom, as was the usual.

"_Whoa, Hermione work that back."_

"Honestly, Dean, enough is enough… do you only think of Seamus and my butt?"

Dean looked horrified, and Hermione turned back around, facing the front of the class as she started to prepare a potion for inspection.

"_What a wonderful class this is going to be." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry, it's already 11:45, Ron's bound to be halfway to his midnight fight fest already! You've got to get a move on!" Hermione cried, gesturing for Harry to look faster for his father's old cloak.

"I'm trying Hermione, I must have packed this thing really far in here…" Harry's hands moved faster and faster, trying to find where he had packed the invisibility cloak in his trunk. "Aha!" he screamed, as he pulled what looked like a sheet of glistening fabric out of his bag. "I told you I'd find it in time, 'Mione."

Hermione looked very hassled at the thought of letting Ron go off to fight Draco alone, without any protection. Her hair was even more busy then usual, if possible, and her face was beat red.

"_Damn, you look alluring when you're angry, 'Mione."_ She couldn't help but blush upon hearing Harry's thought.

"Thanks for the cloak, Harry, but I better get going." Hermione stood up on tiptoe, and gave Harry his second kiss on the lips from her. Harry flushed madly, and he looked out of it, his smile wider then ever.

"I'll see you later, 'Mione. Ya, later…"

Hermione took off quickly, trying to get to her destination as soon as possible, to make sure Ron wouldn't get too hurt before she got to their room. She figured that if she wasn't too tired, after Ron and Draco were done, she would try and find the potion that allowed her to read minds later on in the night.

It was around 12:00 when Hermione finally reached the correct corridor. It turned out, Ron was only around 7 feet in front of her, and looked to be turning the knob of a door, no doubt the door that Draco was currently residing inside of. Running silently, Hermione was almost caught up to Ron, when he shut the door.

Although she could no longer see him, Hermione could miraculously still see the door. Quickly, before she entered, she walked across the length of the hall three times, thinking hard.

"_Let me be able to go inside the door without being noticed, let me be able to go inside the door without being noticed, let me be able to go inside the door without being noticed_." Although it took around 7 minutes to walk the length of the corridor, Hermione was satisfied that she could get in with no hassle.

She looked up expectantly, and the door was still there, as if waiting for her to come inside. Quickly, she turned the knob and stepped inside of the room. None of the boys looked her way, so her plan had worked. Closing the door silently behind her, she gasped loudly at the sight that her eyes beheld.

"Oh my god… _Ronald_!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So what do you all think? Is it exciting, or not so much? This is a chapter that's supposed to leave you all hanging on the edge of your seats… lol, the next one is really exciting! Remember to review so I can have some feedback on how I'm doing with this story, and so that I can post another chapter. Btw, to all of you that DID review, I love you guys! A few of you have even told me some of the things that you'd like to see, so in the next chapter I will try to add in some of the professor's thoughts that Hermione can hear. So, read and review on!


	6. Under the Invisibilty Cloak

Disclaimer: No, I don't know anything, and no, I probably never will… sad day lol.

A/N: Just so u know, this chapter is probably going to be the shortest one in the series, but if you guys want, I'll try and get the other ones to be longer… the thing is, this chapter is a lot of excitement that might be kind of rushed, but the next chapter will hopefully be even more funny, exciting, romantic… lol and everything else you can think of. Yippee! So review to tell me what you think XD.

Clip from past chapter (slightly altered): Hermione closed the door silently behind her, and then gasped loudly at the sight that her eyes beheld. "Oh my god… _Ronald_!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione stared wide eyed at the sight before her. Instead of the room being transformed to look like some kind of a battle scene, the walls were red, and a white fluffy carpet was below her feet. There was a huge comfy looking bed that Hermione would trade in any day for her boring four poster one. But, the most disturbing sight in front of her is what was happening at the gold and red love couch. Ron and Malfoy were both together on it, looking at a crackling fire, a serene look in both of their eyes. Hermione's eyes looked down at Malfoy's hand, which was caressing Ron's inner thigh lightly. And then it happened. Malfoy leaned into Ron, and captured his mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

"Mm, Malfoy, why didn't you tell me about your feelings for me before?" Ron breathed happily into Malfoy.

"Because of the mudblood and Potter, is why. You've been hitting on that Granger girl since the dawn of Hogwarts. But I've made my move now, and you can't leave me Weasley. Not after this night is finished."

"_Ya, 'Mione might be lovely, but she's nothing compared to you." _Ron thought happily, as Draco gestured toward the bed with a jerk of his head.

"Draco, this night looks like it will turn out amazingly. We have to meet again tomorrow, where we can continue this once more."

"_GROSS!" _Hermione's mind wailed, willing her to run from the room. Hermione quickly complied, and she ran out, shocked from the realizations of the night. Ok, so Seamus and Dean was one thing… and then Malfoy was another… but RON? After all of those not-so-g-rated thoughts he had various girls throughout the castle? Suddenly, laughter gripped Hermione's chest and she squealed with evident delight, punching the air while trying to gasp some breath. She could definitely play with them later… this gift was turning out to be so much fun!

"_Too much fun for one night, actually. I'll look for that stupid potion tomorrow, I guess._" She thought reasonably, walking by Snape's office as she was on her way back to the common room.

"_Hmm, Minerva, when did you ever get that good for such a frail body of yours?" _Snape's thoughts drafted out of his office, and it sounded as though he was really speaking those words from right beside Hermione. She was shocked, of course, and listened closely to Snape's next words.

"Minerva, do join me again tomorrow, will you? This night has been nothing short of amazing, and I'd love to have a repeat. In fact, I'll even look up some ways for me to…" Snape gave one of his signature cackling laughs, "pleasure you, completely and utterly. You simply cannot turn me down." Snape finished. "_For if you do, I will strip you from your mind, and have my way with you once again every night." _He thought to himself with a terrible snicker.

"Why, Severus, I thought you would never ask. Wherever can we go again though? The staff will start to get a slight bit suspicious if we continue to… sneak off together." The Transfiguration professor couldn't help but have a small girlish shriek escape her, a giggle that didn't quite fit her stern personality. Hermione let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I understand, Minerva, but I will find a way for us to do this again by dinner time. Fret not, and we can continue our lovely romps. You better leave now, though, and get some sleep… I know you'll need it."

Professor McGonagall opened Snape's door. Hermione froze, as the Professor looked straight at her, until Hermione remembered she was shielded from her eyes on account of her invisibility cloak. Snape swept down on McGonagall, and gave her a swift kiss on her chapped lips.

_"Oh my god, that's the grossest thing I've ever seen."_ She thought silently. Old people's romance was really not her thing. Nor would it ever be, she thought reasonably. She watched McGonagall as she giddily left, and with a sweep on his hand through his greasy black hair, Snape disappeared behind his door.

Hermione didn't stick around to find out what he would do behind the closed doors, but rather traveled back up to her common room, without meeting any males along the way to her dormitory.

As she lay down in her four poster for another dream-filled sleep, a thought suddenly flashed into her head. Her eyes widened, and her mouth curved into a mysterious smile. Ron and Draco would be meeting up again the next night for another gay romp. Shuddering slightly at the sight of them kissing, the went on to her next though. Snape and McGonagall would _also_ be meeting up the next night, for some good old people romance. If she played her cards right, she could really meddle with these two people's nighttime affairs.

Hermione sighed contentedly as she finally let herself drift into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a _very _interesting day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok, so I know so far there have been a lot of slash pairings so far in this story, but I'm pretty sure that Ron is the last gay man to enter this fic LOL. Anywho, what do you all think about Snape and McGonagall? Remember to read and review on how you think the story is progressing so far… once again, I'll only post if I get enough reviews. Love you all. XD. The next chapter is already in the making hehe.


	7. Meddlesome Hermione

A/N: Haha, so get ready for a lot of drama in the upcoming chapter, as Hermione totally sheds her good girl image and meddles with other people's interesting (but slightly wrong) affairs hehe. BTW keep the reviews coming strong, u guys r so awesome! Yippee! And to all of you faithful reviewers… I'll find a way to give you all a shout out lol. Whoopee. BTW I'll try and make this chapter longer then the previous one (which was really short.)

Clip from previous chapter: Ron and Draco would be meeting up again the next night for another gay romp. Shuddering slightly at the sight of them kissing, she went on to her next thought. Snape and McGonagall would _also_ be meeting up the next night, for some good old people romance. If she played her cards right, she could really meddle with these two people's nighttime affairs. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke up slightly disoriented. Wiping away the sleep from her eyes, she looked around her dormitory. The only person left inside was Lavender, who told Hermione everybody had already gone down to breakfast. As Lavender retreated from the dormitory, Hermione got herself up. It took her a full five minutes to realize that she was trying to put her hat on as a sock, and that her shirt was put on backwards. How long had she been out last night? Clearly, she hadn't been getting enough sleep, but she chose to wave that thought as she thought of last night's events. Once Hermione had all of the right articles of clothing on the correct parts of her body, she made her was down to the Gryffindor common room.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione greeted her long friend, and current love interest, upon seeing him gazing at a notice board in the common room. "I guess we're the only ones without appetites today, huh?" She said cheerfully.

"_Oh God, how is she going to take the news? I hope she takes it well, I can't wait until Dumbledore shows us where it is." _The look plastered onto Harry's face was a mix of utter fear and total excitement. But, he was staring straight at the poster board as he replied, "Actually, I was just about to head down to breakfast. You can, um, join me if you want to, but I think I'll pack my bags first…"

Pack his bags? What did Harry mean by that? He couldn't just leave her now, when she was just beginning to test out the waters of their relationship. Hermione cast unhappy eyes at the notice, and then understood what Harry meant by "pack my bags."

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" she screeched, utterly terrified but extremely happy at the same time. Emotions were coursing through her body as she ripped the poster off of the wall and made her way up to her dormitory to pack her bags as well. For the poster read:

_Greetings to the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_The staff of Hogwarts is finalized for the year, and we are glad to welcome back former potions master, Professor Snape, who will now be teaching Remedial Potions for all of the aspiring potion makers who are falling behind slightly in their studies. He came back a few weeks ago, and will begin his teaching duties shortly._

_Because we now know which rooms will be available in our school, we have been able to provide you with a Head Boy and Head Girl common room_

_You will, of course, have separate dormitories to sleep in_

_I would advise you to pack your bags so that you can move into your new room shortly_

_Good Day,_

_Signed, A. Dumbledore_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The day went on fairly quickly. Every so often, Hermione would hear some disturbing, yet hilarious thoughts float from Ron's mind, and Draco's. Statements such as, "_Look at him go, I could jack off just watching him," _and "_Wow, doesn't he just look delicious," _floated out from Draco's mind during Herbology, causing Hermione to guffaw into the plant she was supposed to be plucking. But, thoughts more along the lines of, "_Unbutton your shirt just a tab bit more, Lavender, and let your bust shine through. God, if Draco had breasts like yours, he would be more to me then just a silly playful bed partner. He would be my freaking fiancé!" _It was no surprise to anybody when Hermione was sent out early from Herbology for some alone time, on account of her shrieking laughter.

Hermione decided to take this opportunity to go down to her transfiguration class early, with one thought it mind. It was time to put her evil, yet satisfying, plan to action, starting with none other then professor McGonagall. Hermione knew she wouldn't find it weird that she was coming early, for before she got her 'special gift', she came to all of her classes at least 10 minutes ahead of schedule.

"Good morning, Professor." Hermione smiled a warm greeting to her professor, giddy about what she was about to do.

"Why, good morning Ms. Granger, what brings about this lovely… err, and early surprise?" Professor McGonagall looked sternly down upon Hermione, waiting for an explanation so that she could finish planning out the days agenda.

"Well, I was actually going to stop by an empty classroom to rearrange my books," Hermione gestured to her already perfectly arranged school supplies, and continued, "but Filch kicked me out. He says that there is even _more _arranging in the staff, and that nobody was going to go into that particular classroom for another few weeks. It was quite lovely in there though; there were a lot of plush pillows, and a quite comfortable couch, by the looks of it."

Ok, so even Hermione thought her excuse was rather lame, but she really was able to conjure up some great pillows and a love couch on short notice.

"If Harry was still working on the TriWizard tournament, it would have come in very handy. There is some incredible extraordinary magic put onto the lock. Whoever enters the room cannot hear, or see for that matter, anybody in the room until five minutes of being in there. It would have given us a good time to escape from the room if somebody caught me helping him. Not that I _would _be helping him, that is…" Hermione added quickly, quailing under the professor's trying stare.

Hermione could see the professor's brain working furiously, thinking about the possibilities that this remarkable room could hold for her and the lovely Snape.

"Excuse me for a moment, Granger, but I need to pay a visit to Snape's office before class is to begin. It's crucial that I inform him about where his office is to be while the head boy and head girl, you and potter I mean, get settled into your room. I will be back momentarily.

With that, she was off, leaving Hermione to stand and wait as Ron passed by her, standing next to her and striking up a conversation with Harry. While the two of them were talking however, Hermione heard, "_a deserted corridor, with enough time for me and Draco to escape if trouble comes? I'll alert him ASAP. It looks like our nighttime romp is on tonight. Oh NO!" _Hermione didn't even have to look down. She conjured up another pillow and handed it to Ron.

"What? It's just, you looked tired today… I figured you needed a pillow." Hermione looked back and winked at Harry, once again leaving him weak in the knees, and entered the deserted classroom.

"_Thank god for Hermione,"_ thought Ron, as he slyly placed the pillow atop of the bulge of his jeans, claiming that he wasn't tired at all.

"And thank god he caught on," Hermione whispered to herself, laughing slightly. The professor entered the room a few minutes later, with the rest of the class at her heels. By the dazed but happy expression on McGonagall's face, Hermione knew that if she was to pay a visit to the deserted classroom, she would find more then one unusual couple snogging up a storm that night. She smiled slyly, and got to work, thinking about what interesting things she would encounter later on that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Whoopee, sorta/kinda long chapter I just wrote there, huh? So, as I was writing this chapter, I realized a few mistakes I made. In the first chap., I said that Snape had retired and was an aspiring model, and then all of a sudden he was back banging McGonagall! Uh, whoops! So, please cut me some slack and we'll just say that he came back for the remedial potions professor… Anyways, how did you like this chapter? The next one is going to be about what happens when Harry and Hermione move in together. I know, I'm finally letting them hook up a little bit more. Yay! I'm also going to put Hermione's plan into action, finally. I look forward to all of your guys' reviews. So the quicker you review, the quicker the next chapter is up! WHOOPEE! Love you all (especially the reviewers' tehe).


	8. The Head Common Room

Disclaimer: Still down own Harry Potter… still hope I will one day haha.

A/N: Ok before I get started I want to say that I love all of the reviews (once again lol). My special thanks to RubyRoseTuesday, Ididn'tdoitforifididiwouldbeamoose, and Lillith Potter, because you guys have reviewed, every single chapter so far. Yahoo! I love all of you other reviewers just as much though XD. Anyways, this chapter shows what happens when Hermione and Harry get the Head boy/girl common room, and what happens when Hermione gets the two unusual pairs to hook up… in the same room! Yay!

Clip from previous chapter: Hermione knew that if she was to pay a visit to the deserted classroom, she would find more then one unusual couple snogging up a storm that night. She smiled slyly, and got to work, thinking about what interesting things she would encounter later on that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the middle of transfiguration, Hermione and Harry were pulled out of class by the young and eager Colin Creevy.

"Hello Harry! And.. Err, Harry's friend." Colin greeted, jumping up in the air out of pure joy for being able to talk to Harry, despite the fact that he was in the middle of an important lesson.

"_Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…," _Colin thought giddily

"_God, does Colin's whole freaking world revolve around Harry? Annoying little git…_," thought Hermione.

"Err, hello, Colin." Harry replied wearily, not really wanting to talk to the small yet very bothersome young boy.

"Professor Dumbledore himself asked me to come down and fetch you two; you know… he says it has to do with switching your common rooms. Since you guys have an off period after this class, he thought it would be a fine time for you two to adjust to the new room, and set a password for yourselves. He says only one other person that you chose can know the password to get in… well, you should fetch your things, and come with me, then."

"_Oh my god, this is happening so fast. I get to practically LIVE with Hermione, the angel, the goddess, the apple of my eye." _Harry thought, practically skipping into the classroom to gather his things. "_This is the best day, ever."_

Hermione grinned as she followed Harry inside of the class, gathered her things, and followed Colin to their new common room. Harry and Hermione walked side by side, past the prefect bathroom, and into a wing of the castle they had never seen before. Passing through a hallway, and through a secret door, there stood the most magnificent part of Hogwarts they had ever laid eyes on.

To their right was a large door that said, "HEAD BOY/GIRL BATHROOM." Daring to look inside, they realized that it was at least two times the size of the prefect bathroom, and the tub was even larger then the prefect's had. Harry smiled, thinking of how much fun he could have inside of this bathroom.

"_If I could persuade Hermione to come inside the tub with me, we could…"_

"NEXT!" hollered Hermione, grinning sheepishly. It was quite nice and all to hear those thoughts coming out of Harry's head, but she would rather he save those thoughts for another time. A time when she and Harry could be alone together, a time when he might be able to say those thoughts aloud.

"And here is your common room," announced Colin, showing them a quite large portrait of an angel, with long flowing locks dressed all in white. "You should set the password with her very quickly, and I'll just stand over here until you are done."

Colin sauntered off into the magnificent bathroom, while Harry and Hermione stood with each other rather awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. To try and break the silence, Harry started brainstorming a list of passwords.

"Um, we could do quaffle, snitch, quitich, umm.. broomstick.." Harry shared his thoughts aloud, but secretly he was thinking, "_We could do adorable, because it descries you so well. Or sexy, because you are completely and utterly sexy. Or maybe divine…"_

Hermione blushed, but said, "You know Harry, I think Quitich would be a lovely password. Because, you know… I've always had a thing for really good quitich players. Seekers are my preference, in fact."

"Quitich it is then," said the portrait of the gorgeous lady, and with a slight nod, she swayed forward to let the two heads of Hogwarts inside.

The common room was marvelous. It actually looked similar to the room that Hermione had caught Ronald inside of with Malfoy. It had a luscious white carpet, and a crackling golden fire, shimmering the room with beauty. Candles hung above them, similar to how it was in the great hall, but these candles let off a purely seductive scent. There was one love couch, and two quite squashy, yet comfortable, armchairs. Lined behind the fireplace were bookcases, filled with books, and there were two staircases that showed where their separate dormitories would be. There was a single note lying on the coffee table that was placed in front of the two armchairs. Hermione took the liberty of reading the note aloud for Harry to hear.

_Greetings to the new Head Boy/Girl of Hogwarts._

_I hope that you find the common room fit for you two_

_I have placed a spell on the room, so that it will be designed for the two of your guys' preferences._

_You will find that if you think you need something, then it will appear shortly… you will not have to buy new ink, quills, or parchment for the time that you live in this common room._

_Take care,_

_Sincerely, A. Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

"Well, Hermione, I think we've struck gold this time." Harry said with much enthusiasm.

"I think so too, Harry. We have two whole hours to ourselves in here until our next class even begins. Think of all of the possibilities!" Hermione said with delight, taking in the surroundings even more.

"_Yes, we could do MANY things together here, Hermione… nobody knows the password, and there's quite a nice couch over there, perfect for a good old fashion snog fest…" _Harry thought, wondrous shivers going down his body at the very thought of kissing, or even making out with Hermione.

Hermione, having heard Harry's thoughts, walked with swaying hips over to the couch and sat down, crossing one leg over the other in a suggestive manner. She patted the cushion next to her, signaling for Harry to sit by her side.

Harry, not daring to believe his luck, followed her lead, and sat down beside her, relaxing into the comfortable couch. To be daring, he slowly slivered an arm around Hermione's shoulders, and visibly relaxed as Hermione laid her head into his strong and broad shoulder.

"Harry," Hermione murmured, looking up at him through her thick black eyelashes. "This is so nice…"

"I know, Hermione." But then, Harry tensed. His emerald eyes were looking into Hermione's, longing, but still full of fear. Hermione tried to read his mind, but Harry was so afraid of _something _that she couldn't make out his thoughts. But then…"

"Hermionewon'tyoubemygirlfriendplease?" Harry said without pause, not daring to draw a breath during his question.

Hermione, dumbfounded, stared at Harry a little uncertainly, not exactly knowing what he was trying to say. "Err, what did you say, Harry?" she asked sweetly, not wanting to lower her gaze from his phenomenal eyes.

Harry drew a deep breath, and started again, this time pausing at the appropriate times. "Hermione, w-won't you be my girlfriend… p-please?" Harry held his breath, waiting for Hermione's answer to his question.

"_AHH! My best friend, Harry bloody Potter, is asking ME to be his girlfriend!" _At that moment Hermione was on cloud nine. She could have been floating away, she was so happy that this moment had finally come.

"Yes, Harry, I'd love to be!" Hermione answered truthfully, staring at Harry with more ease then she had for a while. So, all of her teasing, those two small but exhilarating kisses, they had actually meant something. Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, was now her boyfriend!

"Well, then, you won't mind it if I… if I do this," Harry breathed huskily into her mouth. With a fiery passion, he inclined his head forward, and captured Hermione's soft lips into a breathtaking kiss.

Hermione allowed herself to sink into the feeling, wrapping her arms around Harry's firm neck, returning the kiss with more passion then she could have imagined. After a short while, Harry's tongue requested entrance to her mouth, and she granted it, letting his tongue explore her before returning the favor to him. After a few minutes, they came up, gasping for air, relishing in the moment they had just had together. Hermione gave Harry a weak smile, which he returned, kissing her lips softly once more.

"Hermione… I, I…," started Harry, looking into the deep depths of his new girlfriend's eyes, grasping for the correct words to say.

_"Out with it you git! Just tell her what you've wanted to say forever. Tell her what she really, and truthfully, means to you already!" _He thought, furious with himself for not expressing his true feelings to his number one girl.

"Ok, Hermione, I… I love you." Harry whispered fiercely, looking at Hermione with nothing but truth and love shining in his eyes.

Hermione was swept off of her feet, looking at Harry with nothing short but love and desire.

"Harry, you know I feel the same. I love you too, and you mean everything to me. There's nobody else I'd rather be here with, in this magical common room, sharing this experience. I love you so much too." Hermione breathed, meaning every word of her confession to her love.

After a few seconds of gazing at each other, they went back to their snog session, with more fire in it then ever before. Come on, yes, they just confessed their true and undying love for each other, and all of that good stuff, but they were still teenagers, caught up in their love escapades, and never ending feeling of horniness. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After dinner was over, Hermione and Harry retreated back to their common room, Harry daring to snake an arm around Hermione's waist. The two of them were absolutely glowing, never wanting to leave each other's side.

"Common, Ronald, you can take just a second off of making googley eyes at Mal… the girls, to come over to our common room for just a few seconds. You might as well at least find out where we live now, so you know where to find us!"

"_For once, I actually wish Hermione would shut her delicate mouth so that I could continue my dreams of tonight with a certain delicious blonde over at the Slytherin table!" _Ron thought with slight annoyance. But, with a sigh, he got up and followed the couple to their common room, and his mouth fell over with obvious jealousy, when he saw the sanctuary his two best mates got to live in.

"That's not FAIR!" Ron yelled looking at the other two with horror in his eyes after he read the parchment Dumbledore had left them. "You two can have free food without even having to sneak off to the kitchens at night!" He closed his eyes, and in a few seconds, a flask of pumpkin juice had appeared on the coffee table.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione began, rolling her eyes, laughing appreciatively. The golden trio had a nice chat for the first time in ages, poking fun at everybody they could think of and laughing their heads off, just as they used to before Hermione had gotten the potion. They were having a lovely time, before Hermione checked her watch and realized it was only an hour to 12'oclock, the time when the two unusual couples would be meeting up.

"Holy shit, you two, I've got to run! I'll see you tomorrow, at breakfast!" Ron squealed, getting up to retreat back to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Malfoy would kill me if I was late… but then again, a nice little whack in the arse never hurt anybody," _Ron thought with a devilish grin as he left the portrait hole.

Hermione turned to Harry with a small smile, not wanting to leave him, but knowing she had to go before the other two couples entered that old classroom for their nightly sex escapades.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I wanted to know if I could borrow your invisibility cloak once more? I heard that Ronald was getting into another midnight fight with Malfoy, because the first time the two had been too chicken to show up to have a proper duel. This time I think both of them mean business… I don't want Ron getting hurt because Malfoy doesn't play fair."

"Anything for you, Hermione," Harry said with a nod. "_I wish we could have a repeat of this afternoon, but there's always tomorrow." _He thought, sighing with content.

Hermione waited as he went up to his dormitory to fetch the cloak, and smiled. Her life had become so much more manageable ever since she had drunk the incorrect potion in the hospital wing. If only the feeling could last forever. Hermione looked up as Harry came back down with the cloak, a smile plastered onto his face.

"When you get back, you better check out the dormitories… they're really quite splendid," he said with a nod to the staircases.

"Sure thing," Hermione said, and tilted her chin upward, brushing her lips against Harry's. "I'll try and get back as soon as I can, OK?" With that, she put on the invisibility cloak and was gone, leaving Harry staring in her wake.

Hermione got to the classroom in record time, opening up the door, and positioning herself in the corner of the room, waiting for one of the two couples to appear and snog. Giggling to herself, she thought happily, "This is going to be one hell of an exciting night." ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: AHHH! Ok, so the chapter was getting really long, (the longest I've ever written so far) so I've decided to dedicate a whole chapter to what happens inside of the deserted classroom with Ron, Draco, and the two professors. This chapter was kind of only for Harry and Hermione finally hooking up, so I hope you guys really enjoyed it. The next chapter will have a lot of laughs, and a lot of pretty surprising shocks. Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW your thoughts on how the story had been progressing so far! I only continue this story because of your guys' reviews, and so far they've rocked, so I've been trying to get this story to rock just as hard! Tell me what you think about it! Love you all, Kayleigh.


	9. In the forbidden room

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… but yes; I DO still think I will one day… maybe, lol.

A/N: Hey, so this chapter is going to be all about the confrontation in the forbidden room. Yay! It's going to be really funny, (hopefully hehe) and a lot of surprises. Remember how much I love those reviews XD. Lol. Well, here's the story.

Clip from previous chapter: Hermione got to the classroom in record time, opening up the door, and positioning herself in the corner of the room, waiting for one of the two couples to appear and snog. Giggling to herself, she thought happily, "This is going to be one hell of an exciting night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was getting tired of being in the room alone for so long. She had set a charm on herself so that she would be able to sense when somebody came in, and so far, nobody had entered. She had taken some time to put up (magically of course) some wallpaper, and put a fire crackling in an old dusty fire place. So, now all she had to do was wait until somebody entered.

5 minutes… 10 minutes… 20 minutes… ok, so Hermione knew she had gotten here early, but where the hell was everybody?

But then, it happened. Hermione sensed not one, but two couples enter the room… at the same time. Hermione strained her eyes to see one of the two, but they seemed to be invisible. That's when Ron pulled off his invisibility cloak. A few seconds later, McGonagall took off the one that was shielding her and Snape. Hermione gasped audibly at the thought of what the two couples would do once they laid eyes on each other, but then took a sigh of relief. Her plan had worked. It would be five minutes before the couple would be able to see each other, and that would be more than enough time.

"_Whoa, this place is just… incredible… Granger really found a nice place for a shag." _Malfoy thought, looking around his surroundings appreciatively. With a slight nod, he gestured for Ron to follow him down to the cushions on the floor, while Snape and McGonagall headed for the couch.

"_Oh, Minerva, you're a vision of beauty. Let us have a repeat of last night… I don't think I've ever had so many orgasms at a time… not that I've ever had one before you," _thought Snape, positively throwing the transfiguration professor on the bed and pouncing on top of her with urgent need. Hermione stiffened a giggle with her hand, but then remembering that nobody could hear her for another five minutes, started to laugh out loud, her body shaking with spasms.

As she turned her attention back to Ron and Malfoy, she realized that they were in a very suggestive position, practically eating their mouths off of each other's faces as they steamed up the room. Ron started to tear Malfoy's shirt off frantically, as Malfoy sat back and murmured, "Yes, Ron, just go faster, I might blow if we don't get to it soon enough!"

_"Oh god, Draco, when did you get so sexy?" _Ron thought, staring at Malfoy with utmost desire. But then, a strange thought crossed his mind. "_I did master the engorgeo charm a while back… maybe he'd let me try it out on him." _Ron thought with a devilish smile.

Hermione averted her eyes quickly. As much fun as it was to get these two unlikely pairings to the room, she wasn't very eager to see, "little Draco", or whatever he had named his manly parts magically grow. But, when Hermione dared to turn back around, it wasn't a mini Draco that was bigger… Draco had developed (rather large ones, might I add) breasts. Hermione guffawed. Ron had thought before that if Draco was as well endowed as Lavender, that he would be Ron's god.

"_Ooh, Ronald, you're a kinky one, aren't you?" _Draco thought, smirking at Ron and his new breasts. Ron and Draco dove down again, groping and kissing, and trying to tear each other's clothes off all the while.

Hermione now averted her eyes from those two and turned her attention to her two professors. What she saw amazed her slightly, and she couldn't help it… she would have to try out what they were doing with Harry sometime in the near future. For professor Snape and McGonagall were both dressed as something different.

The two had obviously used magic to transform their outfits. McGonagall was wearing a police outfit, with a little whip, her not-so-fresh flesh hanging out from different places, while Snape was busy sporting a criminal outfit… but not just any criminal outfit. It was more like a Speedo with black and white stripes, and a body shirt with the same prison stripes.

And then, it happened. Right when McGonagall started to whip Snape in places Hermione would have rather not seen, the spell was evidently broken. The scene would have been very amusing for both Ron and Draco, had they not been a part of the crime. Hermione saw the two professors eyes look over Ron and Draco's mouths, seemingly glued together, and Draco's newly founded breasts. But Ron and Draco weren't the only guilty party.

"_Weasley and Draco? This could not be!" _thought Snape, still in his uniform, with McGonagall's whip pressed against his backside. Ron felt like he was going to gag, while Draco looked thoughtful.

"You know, professors, that actually does look like a bit of fun, the way you two were going at it." A huge smirk was over Draco's face, taking in the scene, and finding the hilarity in it. Hermione, on the other hand, had had to put a silencio charm on herself, because she was laughing so hard. Who would have thought life could be so funny?

"_Oh, dear, why in the world were they caught so soon? I was just having a bit of fun watching them when the charm went into action. I do wish they would continue." _Hermione gasped silently, on account of the silencio charm. That thought had not floated out of Draco, Malfoy, or Ron. But the thought sounded strangely familiar… too familiar. Hermione looked around the room, trying to spot out the hidden voice, but couldn't see anybody besides from the professors and Ron and Draco.

"_Hmm, Snape… you are looking quite nice tonight… your hair is so tamed, and Bulgaria was good to you… you're legs are so nice and tan." _Thought Ron, blushing a deep crimson at the thought of hitting on his potions master. But it was a two way street.

"_Ronald and Draco… whoever would have thought this would turn out so nice? I might have to have a detention with the two of them, and Minerva. We could continue this escapade in a few days, if they were to agree."_ Snape thought dirtily, looking at Minerva seductively.

Professor McGonagall let herself sink into his eyes, as Snape transformed them back into their regular staff clothes, and put Draco's breasts back down to their normal size.

"_Damnit," _thought Ron, a look of horror plastered onto his face as he watched the beloved boobs shrink back down to zero cleavage.

"Weasley, Malfoy… this is to be spoken of to nobody, not a single soul, do you comprehend?" Professor McGonagall shrieked shrilly, her nostrils flaring. "Not a word, or we will lose our jobs and you two will undoubtedly be expelled from this school, alright?"

"Alright," the two boys sighed, sensing defeat. But then a crazy idea came into Malfoy's mind, and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "But I'd really like to continue this with Weasley… you could join us tomorrow here again if you would like."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the two professor's mouths, clearly signaling they would like nothing more then to be there again the next night.

"Alright, it can be arranged. But this is to be our little secret, no leaking out to anybody, understood?" McGonagall questioned.

"Understood," replied the three males in the room. Secretly, their brains all shouted out, "_SCORE! SEXCAPADE AGAIN TOMORROW!"_

Hermione smiled despite herself, and left with the rest of the others as they retreated out of the rooms. No, Hermione didn't think she would be joining the lovers tomorrow, she would rather try to seduce Harry with some lucky pointers she picked up from the two professors. As Hermione shut the door behind her, she thought she heard some noise from behind her, but chose to ignore it, making her way back to her common room.

But, after he was sure the coast was clear, an old, tall headmaster threw off his invisibility cloak, and stretched out his arms as he made his way to the door out.  
"Well, it wasn't long, but it was something. At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow," said Professor Dumbledore, leaving the room behind him. "Oh, how I love being me."

With that, the Professor was gone, taking a secret path back to his room, where he lay in bed thinking about all the wondrous things he had encountered that unforgettable night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok, so the Dumbledore thing was a little wrong, even for me, but I got a private message from somebody requesting that I put him into the story, because they thought it would be hilarious, so I abided by their rules. All the same, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. Remember to read and review, because the sooner you do, the sooner the next chapter is up, as all of you faithful readers and reviewers know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chap! Luv, Kayleigh.


	10. harry's dream

Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter…

A/N: Ok, so the reviews I've been getting so far r kick-ass lol, but a lot of you told me the Dumbledore thing was disturbing… lol no worries, it was disturbing for me too, but 3 reviewers private messaged me and requested that I do something along those line, because it would be hilarious. I try to listen to most of my reviews… at least some of you thought it was funny in the end though! Whoopee! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter… a lot of drama…

Clip from past chapter: No, Hermione didn't think she would be joining the lovers tomorrow, she would rather try to seduce Harry with some lucky pointers she picked up from the two professors.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione crawled her way into bed, resting her head on her new king sized mattress's pillow. Looking around the room, she felt truly content… there was so much room here to do absolutely anything she wanted! Snuggling into her covers, she dreamt of her and Harry… and he was mysteriously dressed up as a skanky criminal…

Hermione was relieved that it was Saturday. This meant that she could devote her whole day to Harry, without having to worry about unnecessary distractions. She made her way down to the common room, and upon realizing he wasn't residing there, she trotted up the spiral stairs to his dormitory.

Hermione sighed with contentment as she watched the raven haired beauty sleep soundly. She gazed out at his through her brown eyes, watching his breathing pattern rise and fall steadily. She wandered over to where he was resting, and with one swift yet quite movement, she was on the bed beside him, laying down and breathing in sync with him.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered in his ear, yet to nobody in particular.

Then Hermione felt a slight bulge against her leg, and she lept out of bed… ok, so she might love Harry, but him having erections against her was just too much… for now, anyway.

Harry started thrashing around in his sleep, gripping the bed sheets tightly, with an expression of pure satisfaction on his face.

"_Oh my god, Harry can't be having another dream with Voldemort, could he?"_ Hermione thought frantically, waving her hands around in the air. But then she heard it, the low moan escaping Harry's gorgeous lips.

"Oh… oh god, Hermione, oh my GOD, that was so… good." Harry was panting heavily, and his grip on the sheets slightly loosened.

"_I just caused Harry a sex dream. ME, Hermione Granger, I just caused him a SEX DREAM!" _Hermione couldn't help but be proud of herself… if last afternoon's make-out session could give him that much pleasure in his dream, she couldn't wait to see what tonight would do to him.

All of a sudden Harry's eyes flew open, looking around the room with a bewildered expression.

"Morning, 'Mione… love," Harry greeted, his eyes coming into focus as they found her standing a few feet away from the bed.

"Well, good morning, Harry. Did you have nice dreams?" Hermione asked, with a twinkle shining in her eye. She couldn't wait to hear what his response would be.

"Well, yes, I did sleep very… satisfyingly." Harry answered truthfully, a slight flush crawling up his neck.

"_Oh god, how long has she been in here? Holy shit, do I talk in my sleep? What if I TALK in my SLEEP, and she heard me having that crazy, wild... but greatly satisfying sex with her?"_ he thought with embarrassment.

Hermione looked up at him, smiling shyly.

"Umm, Harry, I heard what your dream was about… but don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for too long… you see, I kind of heard Seamus and Dean talking about all the stuff that they did together behind closed doors, and I kind of thought… well, after last afternoon, if you wanted to… maybe…" Hermione peeked up at him through her eyelashes, trying to read his facial expression.

"_HERMIONE AND I ARE GANNA SCREW! WOOHOO," _Harry thought ecstatically, looking at Hermione with a calm and collected expression. Hermione marveled at how he could keep a straight face when his thoughts were jumping up and down with pure ecstasy.

"Well…?" Hermione asked tentatively, playing along like she didn't know that he was dying to pounce her and rip off her clothes at any moment.

"Well, Hermione… I mean, if you're OK with all of this, I really wouldn't mind…" Harry answered gently.

"_Ok with it? To hell with OK. Let me at you, you marvelous girl. I'll play with you all night and bang with you all day, until the break of dawn, if you'd let me! I'd…"_

Hermione smiled up at him, giggling silently to herself. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

A/N: Ok, totally short chapter, but the next one is going to be pretty funny… I never do actual sex scenes, but it will be funny! Review and tell me what YOU think should happen with the story, and how u think the story is going so far… I think I'll post like four more chapters until this fic is over, so the last four are going to be hilarious and stupendous… as long as u review XD. Luv ya, Kayleigh.


	11. Hermione's bed

A/N: ALOHA so the last chapter was totally short, but this one will be longer… hopefully, lol… ok, so I NEVER do actual sex scenes, but… ya, lol. This one should be funny, and umm, hopefully fulfilling, because my last chapter kinda sucked, but oh well, it introduced what was going to happen in this one… review YAY! Lol, I LUURVE you guys! Woohoo… anywho…

Disclaimer: Ugh, just stop asking already… you all know I don't own it.

Clip from past chapter: "_I just caused Harry a sex dream. ME, Hermione Granger, I just caused him a SEX DREAM!" _Hermione couldn't help but be proud of herself… if last afternoon's make-out session could give him that much pleasure in his dream, she couldn't wait to see what tonight would do to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat in her dormitory, grinning slightly while she got ready for dinner. She made sure to pamper herself extra, in order to get ready for that night, which had to go perfectly. She had arranged her room so that the enchanted candles had followed her up to her dorm, and the scent floated around the room. If this was the room she would lose her virginity in, then it was OK. It was lovely.

"Hermione, come on!" Harry called up sweetly to her. He was waiting downstairs for her to walk her to dinner.

"I'm coming, Harry!" Hermione answered, peering at her reflection one last time before starting down the spiral staircase. Her hair was slightly less puffy, and a tint of lip gloss shined on her smooth lips. She patted down her skirt as she walked entrancingly down the steps, and allowed Harry to snake an arm around her waist. Nothing, nothing could go wrong this night.

"_Wow, you look gorgeous Hermione. How could I have ever gotten lucky enough to be with you?" _Harry thought to himself, marveling at Hermione's pure beauty, as he bent down to give Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table, sinking down into their seats as they dug into the delicious meal in front of them.

"Where's Ron?" Harry inquired, looking around the table in search of his crimson haired friend.

"No clue," Hermione answered, while looking over at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Malfoy was mysteriously missing as well.

"_Having a nice romp, are they?"_ Hermione mused, snickering at the thought. "_Malfoy must be really good if he can cause Ron to skip a meal…"_

Hermione smiled over at Harry, searching his eyes.

"Harry, I'm full," Hermione said, gesturing to her almost untouched plate. She was much too excited to eat when she knew she was less than hours away to losing her  
"precious flower" to the one she loved. (A/N: HAHAHAHA ok, I know, 'precious flower' is about as lame as it gets… exactly why I chose to use it tehe.)

Harry stared at Hermione, not quite understanding what she was trying to imply to him. And then, it struck him.

"_She's ready, NOW! Oh god, oh yes, let's go. Whoa, Hermione… don't do that, I don't want to jack off here! Oh… no, don't stop, actually…" _Harry thought frantically.

Hermione quickly drew her hand back. She had been snaking it around Harry's inner thigh, trying to make him grasp exactly what she was implying. She smiled to herself, thinking about how if she had almost made him jack off there, then she didn't know what would happen in her bed. But then a terrifying thought struck her. What if she wasn't good enough?

"_What if Hermione thinks I'm bad in bed? I'm supposed to be desirable to her, am I not? But what if I can't satisfy her needs… after all, I've never done this before! What if I get Hermione PREGNANT?" _Harry thought to himself with apparent worry. Hermione calmed down slightly upon hearing this. First of all, she had already taken the liberty of performing a tricky charm to prevent pregnancy. Secondly, if Harry was new to this as well, then she would try to make this the most pleasurable experience for him… ever, and he wouldn't have anybody to compare this to.

"Ya, I'm not really that hungry right now either…" Harry said, winking at Dean. He was lucky that Hermione wasn't watching him at that moment, or she might have been upset. Their sex life was between them only, not for Harry to spread around.

Harry helped Hermione up as the two of them started towards their common room, both equally nervous, but none of them showing it. As they told the portrait of the angel the password, it suddenly hit both of them what they were about to do.

Hermione turned and gave Harry a wavering smile, nervousness gripping her and coursing through her body. Although Harry couldn't read thoughts like Hermione could, he understood exactly what she was going through.

"Hermione… I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. And I swear, if this is too much for you… we don't have to do this, love." Harry looked at her with sincerity, his eyes never leaving her own.

Hermione felt calm staring through them, and she didn't have to read Harry's thoughts to know that he was saying nothing but the truth. He would never let anything happen to her, and with that thought in mine she lead him up to her dormitory, opened her door, and let him follow her inside. Hermione locked the door and smiled as it gave a very satisfying click of the lock. Nobody could bother them now.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione whispered, walking to the bed backwards, never taking her eyes off of Harry. When she got there she sat down, and slowly stripped herself of her shoes, using her finger to silently signal for Harry to follow.

"_Holy shit, Hermione, you're so sexy…" _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione giggled, as she pulled Harry to the bed, and flipped him over so that she was on top, attacking his lips with her own. Harry kicked off his shoes, as he returned her passionate kisses with even more fire. Love shot through Hermione, as she sunk into his grip, lavishing in the moment. Slowly, she took her hands, and tugged on Harry's shirt, pulling it over, so that it lay forgotten on the ground. Harry stared at her, and took off Hermione's shirt, while managing to kiss her all at the same time.

"Hermione," Harry breathed, staring at every inch of her body, a happy sigh coming over his body.

After a few more minutes of hot and passionate kissing and clothing removal, the couple paused, before Harry requested entrance.

"Hermione…" Harry said again, breathing into Hermione's chest. "I love you; I love you so much…"

"I love you to Harry," Hermione whispered, looking at Harry with complete and utter passion in her eyeballs. (A/N: LOL, I don't know why, but eyeballs were much more fun to say than eyes hehe. Lol I'm cracking up… anywho…)

And with one swift, perfect, and life altering movement Harry was inside of her.

"Oh, Harry…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione and Harry lay exhausted together in her bed, basking in the moonlight, their bodies pressed against each other. Hermione was a vision of beauty, with her eyes closed. Harry's eyes swept over her disheveled hair, her swollen lips, (swollen from too much kissing, anyway), and her naked body. She might not look collected, but she was the most beautiful thing he had even laid eyes on.

Harry's thoughts went over the night's events. Their bodies were perfect for each other, as if they knew that they would be life partners.

"Hermione," Harry whispered as he kissed her lips gently. "Honey, are you awake?" He questioned.

But Hermione's eyes remained shut, as her breathes became more heavy. She was asleep.

"I love you," Harry breathed, kissing Hermione one last time, before shutting his eyes as well, falling into an easy slumber.

It was 7 minutes before Hermione dared to open her eyes. She had just had the most amazing night of her life, and while she was making love to Harry, she realized she could sense his every thoughts, his every movement. While they were having the night of their lives, she realized she didn't need the potion… realized she didn't want the potion to help her out with her relationship.

After another 3 minutes or so, Hermione got up and walked over to the floor, putting on her clothing after tucking Harry snugly into the covers. As much as she would love to sleep the night away with him, she wanted to rid her body of the potion's contents as soon as was possible. Tonight, finally, was the night the potion would be gone. After putting on some clothing, and grabbing the invisibility cloak from Harry's room, she swept off into the night, with one thought in her mind… to find the counter potion to the one that had brought her and Harry together.

But, little did she know that as she was making her way to the hospital wing, a very confused raven haired, emerald eyed young man was following her, the Marauders map clutched in his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is probably my favorite one I've written so far… I don't know why, really, but for some reason I found it the most enjoyable. But then again, you guys have to tell me what YOU thought about it… did you like it or not? So, this chapter was very… I don't know, but it leads up to a very dramatic, important part of the story. What does the certain black haired green eyed young man find Hermione doing? And what will his reaction be! Review to find out XD.


	12. Hospital wing tears

A/N: Hey, so I'm really glad that last chapter was such a good hit with you guys… as you know, this story is nearing the end (I know, sadness lol) so I wanted as many reviews as possible so I can convince myself that this was worthwhile lol (and maybe write some more fics?) I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much, if not more, than you liked the last one. So, with that said, here is chapter 12.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco would be a goose, Ron would be married to his father, and Voldemort and Dumbledore would probably be lovers… so, luckily, I don't own it…

Clip from past chapter: But, little did she know that as she was making her way to the hospital wing, a very confused raven haired, emerald eyed young man was following her, the Marauders map clutched in his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione scurried quickly through the corridors, nearing the hospital wing very suddenly. She was anxious to find the potion as soon as was possible, longing to be back in her warm bed with Harry, with his comfortable body right beside hers. Shaking her hair back slightly, she continued on the way to the school's hospital.

Little did she know that Harry was behind her, tracking her every move, consulting the Marauders map every so often.

"What the…?" Harry wondered aloud, staring down at the map. He could have sworn he had just seen Draco, Ron, and two very unlikely professors cross by, but he shook his head of the thought, continuing his search of Hermione.

It wasn't that Harry didn't _trust _Hermione. He did, with all of his heart. But, why would she leave when they had shared such a special night together? Had he hurt her? Was she not satisfied, or did her ankle just hurt again, and was that the reason that she had just entered the hospital wing?

Hermione quickened her pace as she got nearer to the supply cabinet, ready to tear it apart in order to find the potion. She wanted it all to end, wanted to be with Harry for just her, not for the fact that she could hear his every thought.

Opening the cabinet, she sighed heavily. There had to have been at least 300 different potions, and ingredients, stacked into the closet. But Hermione wasn't a quitter. She would search for the whole night if she had to. Her love for Harry was burning so passionately in her heart, that she couldn't stand the thought of not being true to him for the remainder of their relationship.

She threw off the invisibility cloak, which Harry quickly snatched off of the floor as her back was turned, her hands already sifting through the many potions. Harry yanked it on, and watched wonderingly as she pulled out potion after potion, trying to find the correct one.

"God," Hermione exclaimed, exasperated after just 15 minutes of searching. "Where in bloody hell am I supposed to find the counter potion for one that allowed me to read all of the wizards bloody minds?"

Harry gasped, seemingly choking for air as he stared, wide eyed, at the women he had poured his heart out to, merely minutes before.

"_Our relationship… it was all a lie?" _He thought to himself bewilderingly, looking at Hermione with disgust. "_Was I just… a game to her? Was she trying to see how long it would take to get one of her best mates into bed? How DARE she?"_ Harry's mind roared.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped sifting through the potions, her eyes staring at nothing, but Harry could sense that her ears were alert.

"_Did I just hear what I think I heard?" _Hermione thought, her body tensing up at the very thought. Turning slightly, Harry could have sworn that Hermione knew of his presence, and he kicked himself in the leg. How could he have blown his cover?

But then Hermione's head snapped to her left, where Madam Pomphrey stood, glaring at Hermione through her bulging eyes.

"Miss Granger, what in the DEVIL are you doing here at this hour? Are you hurt, or are you just taking a _stroll?"_

Hermione continued to stare, thinking to herself with disgust, "_There's only one way I could possibly hear this nurse's thoughts… she's a… she's a…" _Hermione gulped, and replied, "I'm terribly sorry, Madam, but I came here trying to find a cure for a cough… I should get going now, though."

Hermione turned on her heel and hurried out of the wing, before Madam Pomphrey could object. Harry followed, frowning in Hermione's wake. Come tomorrow, he was going to let her have it. The least she could do was get the fucking potion…

He looked up at her through his emerald eyes, and realized there was a slight bulge coming from her belt. The potion.

Hermione scurried back up to their dormitory, realizing she no longer had Harry's cloak with her. "Damnit, I'll have to give it back to him tomorrow. And I can't freaking believe Madam Pomphrey is a MAN!"

Hermione scowled… she had let this nurse… man nurse… treat to her every need since year one. But Hermione had come to understand the potion… she could read men's minds, and the only way she could have heard the nurse say, "_I'll just sneak up to Hagrid's hut for one last shag," _would be if the nurse was a man. And Hagrid… how could Hagrid fall for an old hag like her? It was beyond Hermione.

"Quitich," Hermione fed the portrait hole, climbing into the common room, and immediately heading up to her dormitory. Harry, however, turned away in disgust and walked up to his own dormitory, planning to sleep by himself for the night.

Hermione finished climbing the stairs, but noticed immediately when she entered her dorm that Harry was missing. Hermione sighed. He must have realized that she was gone, and decided to go sleep in his own dormitory. Looking down at her feet, Hermione started to strip her clothes off, regretting her choice of leaving that night when she could have slept the night away with her love.

"_I could have gotten the bloody potion during the day tomorrow," _she thought sadly, but finished taking off her clothes, pulling the small bottle of potion out of the belt that was now lying on the floor.

"_I'll drink you tomorrow at breakfast," _she thought to herself, setting it down on the bedside table. With one last sigh of exhaustment, Hermione fell into a sweet, deep, slumber, unaware that Harry was twisting and turning in his own bed, debating on how he could nicely break Hermione's heart. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke up happily the next day, relieved that it was Sunday, so that she could snog Harry a few times, and then catch up on all of the sleep she had lost during her exciting week.

"Harry, honey, come on down, I have breakfast ready for us here," Hermione called out sweetly, waiting for her boyfriend's reply.

"Um, I'm not hungry," Harry replied shortly. His stomach was actually, in fact, growling with hunger… sex, as he had read before, burned a lot of calories, and he was dying for something to eat, but at the moment he would rather do anything then talk to Hermione. She had betrayed him, in his mind, and she was not going to be forgiven for a very long time.

Hermione appeared at Harry's side moments later, looking at him through her eyelashes. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly aroused, but he pushed away the thought. She had been toying with his mind for too long. Now he would toy with hers.

"Harry, I know you're hungry. Why don't you come down, with _me _and we can eat together… and maybe later on we could _sleep _together." Hermione batted her eyelashes in a very seductive way. She knew that Harry got weak at the knees by this move, but Harry couldn't push away his anger.

"Sure," Harry said sweetly, while he furiously thought, "_You were terrible in bed. Never touch me, EVER."_ He smiled with false happiness, making his way down the spiral staircase while a stunned Hermione followed in his wake. Harry knew that Hermione had heard his thoughts, but if she had gotten mad at him, it would have shown that she had been dishonest the whole time. Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Um…" Hermione tried desperately to regain her composure, and beamed up at Harry as she pulled his head forward, planting a breathtaking kiss on his lips. Harry thought it was probably the sexiest thing he had ever felt in his life, and before he could help it, he murmured, "mm, Hermione."

"_Gross, get your slimy lips off of me. The whole tongue thing is grossing me out, especially from you." _Harry thought, not meaning any of those words.

Hermione pulled her tongue in quickly, and her eyes shone with unshed tears. Trying and failing to muster a smile, Hermione just gestured to the food she had prepared, taking a small bite of some toast and butter.

"Harry," Hermione said with apparent uncertainty, her eyes shining. "I-I love you Harry…"

But Harry couldn't take it any longer. Before he could control himself, and think of something cunning a witty to say, he exploded.

"Love me? You LOVE ME? Hermione you've been playing me this whole time!" Harry roared, his eyes bulging out at Hermione, his hands shaking uncontrollably. "How can you say those words, without even meaning them? _I _was the one who loved you Hermione, but you only used me as a tool, I was just another man you wanted to see if you could seduce."

"Harry… no, Harry… you were my one and only, I've never had sex with anybody else before… is that what this is about?" Hermione whispered, a singly tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"Hell no, that's not what this is about… and if I was your 'first', was I some sort of practice? Practicing on me for all the other men you are going to get… by using their _minds?" _Harry asked scathingly.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

"Harry, how did you find out about that…"

"Because, Hermione, you left yesterday, and I followed… I heard everything, and I can't believe you would play me like that. The way you knew how to make me smile, you sensed how to get me weak in the knees. It wasn't because we had a connection, Hermione… it was because you used my mind to get to me… and in bed, the way you knew exactly what to do to make it such a mind blowing experience… it wasn't because we were made for each other…" Harry whipped a stray tear away, his confidence wavering, "It was because you used me. I loved you Hermione… I-I," Harry stood up suddenly. With one last look at Hermione, he fled from the room, making his way to his dormitory while slamming the door forcefully behind him

Hermione sat in the squashy armchair, shaking with silent sobs. How could something so perfect have gone so wrong? ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok, before you kill me, read this! I know a lot of you are going to be upset that Harry and Hermione have gotten into a row. But if it's true love… then love will conquer all… Anyways, how did you guys like the chapter? Are you dying to see what happens next? If you are, then this chapter served its purpose lol, but review and let me know before I post up the next chapter… let's see if Harry and Hermione's love is strong enough… dundundun… Love you all XD. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Lolz.


	13. The Single Tear

A/N: Ok, so here's the next chap of my series… I'm hoping that you'll enjoy, but the question continues to linger in the air… when it comes to Harry and Hermione, will true love really conquer all? Dundundun. Anyways, here's the next chap. Just so you know, I think this is the second to last chapter of the series so… I hope you enjoyed! XD.

Disclaimer: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Clip from past chapter: Hermione sat in the squashy armchair, shaking with silent sobs. How could something so perfect have gone so wrong?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few days were terrible for Hermione. On account of staff changes (again), school was cancelled for another week, and Hermione and Harry were practically shut in the head girl/boy common rooms. The Gryffindor's common room was to be occupied only by the Gryffindor's and since they lived in a room similar to the room of requirement, the Headmaster thought that they needn't leave it.

For the past hour, Hermione had been sitting on the couch, trying to catch Harry's eye as he was doing his homework assignment by the fire. She had taken the potion to rid the contents from her body, but as it said on the instructions, she had to take it every three hours for it to work for 2 days. On the third day, she would be supposedly potion three.

Hermione took a deep breath as she reached into her robe's pocket, pulling out the small flask the potion was kept in. In 3 minutes, she would have to merely sip the remainders of the flask, and she wouldn't be able to read anybody's thoughts for the remainder of her days.

2 minutes… Harry still wouldn't look her way. 1 minute and 30 seconds… Harry scratched out something he had written. 1 minute… 30 seconds… Come on Harry, look at me! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Hermione took a deep breath and tipped the contents into her open mouth, swallowing swiftly, in order for her not to change her mind. The potion had been fun, but Hermione would do anything for the love that Harry had given her once more.

The two old lovebirds sat through an awkward silence. It was terrible, for both of them had known the deep plunge Hermione had just taken for their friendship, their relationship, but none of them could find any words to say, they couldn't break the distressed silence. But then, finally;

"Harry! I can't take this anymore! I've never been able to give you an actual true explanation on why this has happened to us. You KNOW that in reality, I would never do anything to hurt us. I didn't actually ask for the potion… it's just that the substitute nurse switched up the potion! What I did to you wasn't honest… but it was all true. I meant every word I said to you, Harry, everything. And I-I… I still love you, and I always will. I just wanted you to understand that." With one final look at Harry, Hermione burst into tears, running upstairs to her private dormitory.

Harry sighed, looking at the table where the empty flask stood. The contents were completely drained, and Harry saw nothing but truth in Hermione's eyes as she had made that painful confession to her. Harry knew he still loved Hermione. Her soft curls falling into her face, and the soft curls that grew down below her belly… Harry shook his head of that thought though.

When he thought back to last Saturday, Harry realized that Hermione couldn't have read his mind during their one and only bang. He was only thinking of how much he loved Hermione, and from what he just encountered, he was forced to believe that she really wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him.

"Oh my god… I've made a terrible mistake." Harry whispered to himself, looking down at his parchment as a single tear rolled down his cheek, dripping a solitary drop on his work… it was a drawing. A drawing of Hermione, who he realized, was the only girl he could ever truly care about. And Harry wasn't about to give her up. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around an hour later, Hermione woke up from her slumber. She had cried her eyes out, which proved to be very exhausted, and had literally knocked out. It seemed so long ago that Harry had lain with her in her bed, comforting her as she took her first giant step towards womanhood… aside from her getting her period, but that was a whole other story.

Using her hands to push her up, Hermione pushed her disheveled head forward, so that she was sitting straight up in her king sized bed.

_Crinkle, crinkle._

Hermione looked toward the foot of the bed, where a single piece of parchment lay. The sunset shone through her window, reflecting off of the paper, as if inviting Hermione to take it up and marvel its beauty. Slowly, Hermione's delicate (yet slightly numb, from having lain on it while sleeping) hand crept out from under the covers, and picked up the parchment.

Gasping, Hermione realized it was a hand drawn picture of her, with a shy smile, peeking up at her. But, looking down at her eyes, she realized there was not a hand drawn tear, but an actual one, marking the page, a trace of wetness on her otherwise flawless face. Three words were written down at the bottom of the masterpiece, in Harry's not-so-neat scrawl.

My room, 8:30

Glancing at the clock, she realized in was already 8:20, leaving her no time to get ready. Deciding at the last moment that she should make herself look at the least presentable, Hermione grabbed her most sensible nightgown, (white and a little below her knees) used a small spell to slightly tame her hair, and put on a tint of lip gloss, and made her way to Harry's dormitory.

She stood in front of his door, breathing slowly, while her heart beat rapidly in her chest. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to knock on his door. She felt more vulnerable than she ever had, but the thought of lying in Harry's arms, her personal sanctuary, brought her knuckles to the door. She knocked three times quietly, and waited for Harry's answer.

"Come in, 'Mione," Harry spoke quietly, as if he felt even more so awkward than Hermione.

"_He called me 'Mione," _she thought, wondering if that meant he was ready for things to go back to the way they were.

Hermione walked into his dormitory silently, closing the door behind her with ease. When she finally turned her head, she realized Harry was sitting on his bed, looking out at her with longing, as if wanting nothing more then to touch her, be with her, sleep with her that night.

"Hermione, I just wanted you to know, I made a terrible mistake…" Harry started.

Looking up at Harry with gleaming eyes, Hermione felt she didn't need to hear an apology. She would have acted the same way if she had found out that Harry had been able to hear the thoughts in her mind. She would have assumed that he used it to manipulate her into bed as well. The two young students stared at each other for a while longer before Hermione cracked.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, bounding into his open, waiting arms, and crying silently on his shoulder. He kissed her softly, gently, yet with uncertainty on her smooth cheek, sparks flying down throughout his body. Hermione quickly turned and buried her lips unto his; seemingly trying to make up for all the lost time they had while they were in their row.

"No matter what Hermione, I want you to know that-"

"I'll still love you too, Harry." Hermione answered for him

Harry stared at Hermione in awe. It really wasn't the potion after all. Hermione had always known him, known his every thought… it didn't matter if she could literally read his mind or not. They were perfect… and Harry would never ruin it. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok, so, how did you all like this chapter? Like I mentioned in my last author's note, I have a feeling that there will only be one or two chapters left in this fic… I know, it's already almost over, even though I practically just started! I think I'll write more… But, as I said in my profile, I've been able to update 24/7 because of the whole hospital deal, so the next chapter is probably going to be out today or tomorrow. Anyways remember to review on what you think of this chapter, the whole story… whatever. I love you all lots XD. –Kayleigh. BTW, to all of the reviewers who have been Xtra nice, u guys rock!


	14. Our lives together

A/N: OK guys, this might make some of you sad… this is the last chapter.  … I was thinking of making a few more, but I'm ending it while I still have your interest. I wouldn't want it to get old. So, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fic. By the way, please, you guys, review a LOT on this chapter… I have been getting less and less reviews, and I'd appreciate it if I got more… and if you see the last author's note (the one that will be the end of this chapter) you guys will be able to help me out. I love you all dearly, Kayleigh XD.

Disclaimer: Oh, shut up

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione lay in Harry's arms looking up at the stars, relishing the fact that she could be back with Harry. The stars twinkled above her, as she sighed contentedly. She was back with Harry, in her sanctuary, and she tilted her chin up to brush her lips against his own.

Nothing seemed to matter any longer. Ron and Draco still make her laugh, and Snape and McGonagall would still flash through her mind every so often, but she didn't pay much attention to those thoughts. The whole potion had been a mistake, and ever since Harry had forgiven her, she didn't care about anything else but being with him.

"Harry," Hermione breathed, smelling his fresh scent as she made herself more comfortable in Harry's arms. "Come sleep with me tonight. We never spent our first time the correct way, and…"

Harry put a finger on Hermione's lips, rubbing her lower stomach, grinning in her ear. "Let's not talk about last time, Hermione. Let's just think about the present." Harry's words touched Hermione, and she virtually erased the first time from her mind. She would lose her virginity to Harry tonight instead.

Harry and Hermione made their way up to Harry's room, finally reaching the spiral staircases. With a swift move, Harry picked up Hermione in his arms and swept her away, to make love to her once more.

It was the most beautiful experience Hermione had ever felt, and would feel, for a long while. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke up inside of Harry's bed, warm and safe in Harry's arms, but slightly reeking of sex.

"Mm, Hermione," Harry murmured, cracking open an eye and gazing out at Hermione with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione replied, kissing the tip of Harry's nose. "But as much as I would like to stay with you, here, I never did shower last night, and I'd like to fairly quickly."

Harry gazed up at Hermione, a wicked smile forming on his swollen lips. (Once again, they were swollen from snogging Hermione a fair amount of times in one dreamy night.)

"How about I come with you?" He asked, jumping out of bed stark naked.

Hermione blushed madly, and all she could muster was a slight nod, as she too got out of bed, put a towel on, and made her way to the Head bathroom.

The couple giggled the whole way, each tugging each other's towel off a slight bit more as they approached the tub. After checking the Moaning Myrtle was not lurking around anywhere, the two jumped in the tub.

"Hermione," Harry started, staring into the depths of her chocolate eyes. "You don't regret anything, like last night, or whatever, do you?" He asked seriously, his eyes dancing down to her breasts with longing.

"No regrets, Harry," Hermione said huskily, and the two dove down into the tub, making the most of their lives.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Hermione's love had blossomed so much over the year, that you would almost never see the two without one another. That's why it was such a shock, when the last Hogsmeade trip of the year approached, and Harry went alone. Hermione, Ron, and Draco (who had come out to everybody about their relationship) were sitting together under the large tree by the lake, pondering Harry's reason for leaving Hermione.

"Listen, Hermione, I don't think you should fret," Ron said reassuringly, petting Draco's blonde head, which was resting in his lap. "Harry is so sprung for you, so that even if he DOES go to Hogsmeade, alone, on the last trip of the year… wait, you actually _might _have something to fret about…" Ron paused dramatically, his eyes screwed up in thought.

"Oh, Granger, just shut up. If Potty-wee-Potter wants to go off and shag Madam Rosmerta, there is simply nothing you can do about it. He obviously prefers the busty type, and you, dear, are merely," Draco squinted his eyes at Hermione's chest, "you are merely a 34 C. Rosmerta is like a DD, sweetheart."

Ron playfully smacked Draco's gelled down hair, looking over at Hermione with reassurance. "Draco, here, is just being his usual dick self," Ron swore.

"At least my dick is large," whispered Malfoy, to nobody in particular.

"But, WHY would he leave me," Hermione asked, peering out at the lake with eyes that began to water. "We only have, like, 2 more weeks left of school, and this would have been our last chance to do something so nice together. And, after school ends, it's going to be hard. We're probably going to end up working at totally separate locations for the magical community, and then we'll fall out of touch, and…" Hermione couldn't continue to ramble, for the fact that her voice started to quaver as a few silent tears streamed down her face. "I just wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Before our chance is over." Hermione gave a quiet sob, and stormed out of the courtyard, running to the library, her only outlet.

"Why does she have her panties all twisted. Isn't it obvious? Any fool could have guessed!" Malfoy said, staring in Hermione's wake with evident surprise.

"Shh, Draco," Ron cooed, gazing at him as he planted a kiss. "She'll find out soon enough." ………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few days went past in a blur. Hermione had confronted Harry as soon as he had gotten back.

"Sorry, love, the reason I couldn't take you was because it was a secret job opportunity. I was offered a job as an auror for after Hogwarts, and they wanted me to come alone. My whole life is mapped out for me now, and I know what I'm going to do after Hogwarts. This is such an incredible time for me." Harry smiled broadly, with pride in his voice.

"Oh Harry," Hermione smiled, giving him a giant hug and kissing his forehead. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. But for once, they were tears of joy. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To: Forwards (yes! Our school had magical computers _finally._)

From: Dream Place to Live? I'd love to live in a nice flat, close to Hogsmeade, so that I could be as close as possible to Hogwarts, and to the Ministry of Magic, where I am planning to work.

#2: Lucky Number? 17, it's a perfect time for amazing things to happen.

#3: Favorite stone? I love diamonds.

#4: Favorite person? Harry Potter, the love of my life.

#5: Favorite color? Green, they remind me of my boyfriend's eyes…

#6: Favorite thing to do? Read, kiss Harry… be with Harry.

#7: Perfect date? Summer time… this time of year in fact. It's a nice warm time for exciting things to occur.

#8: Something you'd like to happen in the next 2 weeks? I'd like to find a place to live in, and settle down my life.

#9: Favorite jewelry? Rings are my preference, I'll admit…

#10: A magical charm has been put onto this forward. Answer the next 5 parts of this question truthfully.

A: Do you have a partner? Yes

B: Do you love that partner? Yes

C: If you could, would you have sex with your partner: Well, obviously.

D: Have you had sex with your partner? … XD

E: Do you want to get married: Well, yes… eventually… well, maybe sooner rather than later…

#11: If you could say one thing, what would it be? Stupid question #10… and that I love you Harry… if you must, see question #2,**_3_**,7,**_9_**, and #10 **_E_**. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alas, the final day of school had arrived. Tomorrow, all of the Hogwarts students would be filing out of the school, and all the seventh years would have to start planning on how to make a life for themselves. Hermione shuddered at the thought, and Harry, thinking she was cold, wrapped a shaking arm around her.

"Cold, Hermione?" Harry asked, avoiding her gaze, as beads of sweat dropped down from his forehead. Even though he looked that way, Hermione still thought of his appearance as gorgeous.

"You must be thinking about tomorrow too, Harry." Hermione smiled knowingly, resting a confident hand on his arm. "I know exactly how your feeling, Harry, don't worry."

"Actually, that isn't really what's making me feel so nervous right now. Um, Hermione, I know you probably want to get some sleep, seeing as the feast has made us all deliciously full and tired. But, would you mind following me?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, not knowing what to expect. She had imagined that the two of them would cuddle, and sleep together the last night of school, relishing each other's presence as long as they could.

"Well, sure, Harry…" Hermione said questioningly, allowing Harry to cover the two up with his invisibility cloak, with shaking hands. He looked utterly terrified as the two swept their way across the grounds, past Hogsmeade, and up a hill where the moon and stars were twinkling above them. Hermione looked over, the view taking away her breath. The lake sparkled beneath them, and branches blew in the breeze silently, yet beautifully.

"Harry… this is… it's so beautiful. Is this why you wanted to bring me up here? Because, if it is, it's… amazing." Hermione, beaming, turned around to look at Harry, ready to plant a huge kiss on his lips, thinking that this was even better than a warm and cozy bed with Harry. But, Harry was staring at Hermione, transfixed, with a look up utmost terror.

"Hermione, I lied to you." Harry stuttered.

Hermione turned back around sharply, her hair whipping out behind her, as her eyed grew wide. This couldn't be happening to her. She thought their relationship had hit a paramount point, where nothing could go wrong. Was she really mistaken?

"Harry…" Hermione started, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"When I went into Hogsmeade, I wasn't really out because of a job offer… in the end, somebody came and found me and offered the job, which I accepted, but I was initially out for another reason. I found this place when I was done, and decided here was the perfect place."

He looked out at the phenomenal scenery, and turned to face Hermione, putting his hand into the depths of his pocket.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth immediately. "_Could it be?"_

Harry's hand withdrew, clutching a small piece of parchment. Hermione's shoulders sagged slightly. What had she really been expecting?

"Hermione… take a look at this, please." Harry whispered, putting his hand it Hermione's hand letting go of the paper.

Hermione looked skeptically at Harry, and slowly unfolded the parchment. What she saw made her gasp.

"It's all yours, too," Harry said sheepishly, looking up at Hermione through his emerald eyes.

"Oh, Harry… it's… it's… PERFECT!" Hermione screeched, running up to Harry and throwing her arms around him, as he twirled her around. For the parchment showed one picture, of a marvelous flat, located right by the ministry of magic, and Hogsmeade, her exact dream-flat she had described to him in her forwarded email.

But then Harry started to shake uncontrollably. He gazed at Hermione, and planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips, looking at her solemnly.

"Hermione… there's one more thing I have to show you."

His gaze never leaving hers, he slowly got down on one knee, and took Hermione's hand in his, his eyes never parting from hers.

"Hermione, you've been everything to me since I came to Hogwarts. Even though we've only become intimate with each other this year, my heart has longed for you, for your every touch, since I can remember. You've been my shoulder to weep on, and my inspiration through the thick and the thin. With that said," Harry slowly reached into his pocket one last time, this time pulling out a very small box. "Hermione, my love… will you marry me?"

With one swift movement, he had opened the box to reveal a single diamond ring, sparkling and shimmering like the stars above their heads.

Tears started to stream down Hermione's cheeks, as she wept with happiness, looking at Harry with love in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry… YES, yes, I will!" Hermione leaped into Harry's arms after he had placed the engagement ring on her delicate finger, and he carried her all the way back to their common room, up the stairs to his dormitory, laughing, shrieking, and crying all the way there.

"All I can hope is that you wouldn't find living in that flat with me once more." Harry smiled, beaming at his wife-to-be.

As a response, Hermione slowly stripped Harry of his shirt, whispering in his ear, "I would love nothing more."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I know, I know… IT'S OVER! But I hope sincerely that you all enjoyed this fiction as short as it lasted… and I'd REALLY appreciate as many reviews as possible! I'd appreciate you as much as Hermione appreciates Harry in my story… as much as Ron appreciated Draco with Hermione's boobs… lol. Anyways, I love you all, and if I get, like, 17 reviews for this chapter, I will consider writing a very long, very funny… but probably slightly smutty, like sex oriented, epilogue with Harry and Hermione's life… but that's only if I get 17 reviews… anyways, now that this fiction is done, and since I no longer have anything to occupy myself with since I am still residing in the hospital with my Grandmother, I have decided to write a new fan fiction as soon as possible, but I want your guys' help. I will credit you guys. If you are interested in helping, then please answer these questions.

1: What should the new fiction be about?

2: What should it be rated?

3: Should it have any slash?

4: What are two main things I should include?

5: Who are some of the main characters that should be in it?

6: Which ships should I include?

7: Everything else that you think would be helpful:

Thank you all once again, I love you dearly. XD, XD, XD, XD, Kayleigh.


	15. Epilogue sorta

Hey you guys! I am really sorry that I haven't been on forever... but after I got back from the hospital, I was busy with a life off of the computer (like I told you all lol) and haven't been updating at all. I have sadly decided that I am not going to continue with this story. I think I left it off at a nice place, and have appreciated each and every review I have recieved from all of you faithful readers. I still check my email every so often, and I cannot BELIEVE that I have gotten 23 reviews for this chapter... not much compared to other stories, but since this was my first fic, I appreciate it all the same.

Now, I'm not saying I'm quitting fanfiction writing! Infact, I'm going to write another story with all of your favorite Harry Potter favorites. The questions I want answered (I know, I know, I made you all answer questions earlier on, but I need them ONCE more.. please, lol!) is should there be any "lemon", what should it be rater, and should it be with Harry's generation, or involving Lily and James?

Thank you all once more I really appreciate all reviews that were submitted. Please bare with me in the knowledge that a new and hopefully even better story will be posted up soon! Enjoy 2006!

And uh... since I know I can get into trouble for only posting an author's note, I'm going to make a chapter... very short, and please pretend it's not even here, lol... I just don't want my story taken down. Thanks 2 u all :D.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry was very happy and him and Hermione got married once and for all.

The end.

---------------

Look, I warned you it wasn't going 2 be anything special. And before I forget I should probably explain that in Chapter 14, there was supposed 2 be a forward sent out from Hermione to all of her friends. I had made up fake emails for the cast, but fanficiton would not post the names, so it is all messed up. I cannot change it, so it might cause a bit of confusion. Sorry for that... and sorry that this was not a great and spectacular epilogue that you all wished for.

Remember that I luv you all still! Luv, Kayleigh xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

And a new story asap! Review with ur ideas.. i WILL sight you if you give me the winning one.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
